LEON MEETS STARFOX
by doktakron
Summary: Leon is doing his mission when something happens and he go to Lylat!  Great humor and amazing action scenes make this premier story.  Read out loud for extra fun.  WARNING VIOLENCE


STARFOX MEETS RESIDENT EVIL 4

_**(ADULTS ONLY)**_

AUTHORS NOTS: _**OKAY, I DONT OWN ANY OG THE characters IN THIS STORY EXCEPT GFOR MYSELF, BENJAMIN SEXSCHWINN AND MY GIRLFREIND AMY LEE (NOT HER REAL NAME lmao)**_

_**1000 YEARS AGO**_ A PORTAL OPEN, and it linked the two worlds Earth and Lylatsystem. Lylat System had 10-13 planets and they all had breatheable air unlike our Gallaxy Milky Way, so they could go on their planets without helmets.

ANYWAYS 1000 years later WHICH IS BASICALY TODAY, the portal is really agittatted and is sucking things in to it. A FEW UNSUESPECTING INDIVIDUALS GET SUCKED IN TO IT AND GO 2 A NEW WORLD CALLED LYLAT SSTEM. ANYWAYS here's what happen!

CHPATER 1: WINTER BLOOD 

One day the phone rang in the morning in Leon's mansieon. 

"Hello?" ask him when dog bring him phone in bed and bark to wake him up 

"Hello Leon I have mission for you this morning!" 

"Well, I just wake up from dream sleep president!" 

"Well, you will have to tell me you dreams later. Listen to this now. My daughter was on field trip in Spain and bus driver say she wasnt on the bus when they go home. I think she was kidknap and taken. You mus go to spain and find precious daughter." 

"Okay it's a deal!" shout leon at phone. He hangs up the phone hard and runs out his dooor very fast and he trips but he does a backflip and lands and gets plane tickets to Spain. He forgot his guns so on aeroplan he has only pistole and knife. 

When he gets to Spain, he looks around for the young girl from College named Ashely. But it is snowing sao hard it makes it so hard for leonb to see that far. 

"Hey, is that a polar bear!??" leon joke 

"No I am driver for this car and my friend. We are also cops. Would you like a ride Leon?" 

"How you know my name!?" 

"We got call from president this morning about mission to drive." 

"Ah I see. Well, let's go to Village." 

They drive to where the snow is not and it is road and it sky is gray. Leon had to help president's daughter where she was at! So he shout out window "Ashely I am coming to where you are at right now!" 

When he got to village, he was nearly killed by crasy man man with a small axe and a bunch of other people with wepon and drivers died but Leon didn't see how. 

"Few that was close!" exclamed leon 

"I want to get out of here and find that girl!" he say. 

He find ashelyt after kill 100 spanish farmers that are full of headcrabs. 

"Ashley I need to safe you because you are future president!" shotted Leon 

"I am not ready for this reponsibilitey" res[pond Ashlye 

"You will be trust me you are strong and have courege" say Leon with fist

Ashley pund table and explain to leon that she was take by monster while she was on the field trip with her friends.

"the monster destroyed my bodyguards and my friends!!!" said Ashley.

"That's bad!!!" scream leon "but we have to go fast back to America because your dad wants you back"

"NonOno'" say Ashley back with madness "I am skick with plagues"

Leon quivered "No you are not your too strong"

So they runout of the room and they find the monster who steal ashley and the monster tell leon to go away

"LEON YOU ARE PESKY LEAVE NOW" yell monstere named salazer

"The girl is my firend do not touch her or i will stab and choke"

Leon grab the girl's hand and with quick jump out the nearest window and dodge arrows and bullets that would hit them if they did not!! but before ths leon runs up to salazer and stabs him almost two times and he is still not dead!!

When Leon look around when he is outside he sees the scariest thing in the wordl

"A portol..." leon growls

The PORTOL GROWS REALY BIG AND IT SUCKS LEON AND ASHEY INTO IT and they both SCREWM while they fall and the bad guys follow theam about an hour after they are sucked into it!

On the other side of the portal insied the Great Fox, Leon appear with great flash! Leon look in confuseon and dont know where he is. He shout "Whoa what happen just now!?" he shouted. Then he call president but the phone doesn't have a signel, so he call someone else by accidentt. 

"This is Pizza House" say Leon

"What?" the other side asks

"opps whoops" ands leon hang up quick befor he get angry. Pizza House is secret inside joke betwnn Leon and Persident. 

Then there is strong flash and leons eyes close it is so intense! A man with long hair an d futurist armour appear with graet diction. He has a long sword and a revolver gun and thye are huge and they ar on his back. "Hello Leon, I am Ben. You are not going home I am sorry!"he shot queitly

"Who are toy how you know my name???" he ask with huge confusion on his face. 

"I will xplaine everything later I promise that! You need to gte out of here somehow becuese your girlfriend is in trouble!" 

"Hey!" leon yell "She's not my girflriend!" with anger and madness 

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF THE SHIIP**

Fox Mcleoud is look at screen when he hear bang and flash in nother room. 

"Waoh what heppen?" he yellerd. Falco look Fox in eyes and say "I dont know it proabaly nothing at all. So don't worry." "Okay" say Fox with little smile. 

Slippy run into room on fire. "Whoa someone put me out!" he screme. The orenge anthropomorphic canine and blue avian laughered at the green fish man who is glowing hot running and rolling in front of them. Peppy run in with great speed and quick and throw bucket of water on fish. "You guys are relly mean to Slip he is just a punk you are mean to him!" 

"Yeah now I am ctry!" say Slippy the fish man. 

Fox yell "You are not cry you are wet! Haaahaa!" he whoop with laugh and a big smile but latewr Slippy was lokked dead and they all told Fox the sad news. "His berns were infected with a new kind of virus!" shoutr Peppy. "It look like worms in him that grow with quick" Falco say after he shout. Then they heard a man yell "hey shes not my girflfirend!" in another room. They all look at each other with crazy expressions of confusion and fox run with friends into storage room and find 2 strange animals who they do not have name for and they are Ben and Leon and they are scare of them because they are not use to walking talking animal with cloth on. 

Leon yell "walking animales leave this place!" 

Fox say "we can't leave this is our home!" and fox take wepon out of his pocket aond point it at leon face and leon who is look sad so he put it back where it was. "It looks like we can both feel the same emotions!" shout Falco who is very observant.

"I am Leon I am not from here where is this?" ask Leon loudly because he is confused.

Just then ship shaek with great turmoil and everyone falls over. Fox fall on head and all laugh but stop laughing because situation is seriouse. They all run to bridge with Leon running the fastses. Leon sit on commander chair and tell anamiles to fire all missiles and all guns at once to thwaret the enemy and avoid damages to shipcraft. "Fox go into the arwing and fly at him while we shoot all guns and hurry because we are run out of ammo" and then they ran out of ammo but Fox flew arwing and saved them. When they were all done fox land ship on ship and they all talk things over 

"You are excellent pilot" say leaon with grin. "You are excellent commander" say Fox with eyes winkking at Elon. "Hey whats that supposed to mean?" ask Leon indignantly. "WE ARE OUT OF AMMO DUMMY!" yell Falco meanly. Leon is hurt but he is man and he hides it well. "I don't care!" shout Leon who goes back to storage room and gets his gun. When he come back he say to new friends "I need to find a girl name Ashely she is president of future the future is in trouble if i cannot fond her." 

"This sounds serious" sounds wise Peppy and looks out a window with curiosity.

_**End of chapter 1**_


End file.
